The Words
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Clary is just a simple girl who loves reading a bit too much. She has never been in love and wonders how it will feel like, just like in her books. One summer afternoon while she's enjoying reading in the park, she's almost hit by a ball, but a guy catches it for her. Little did she know she doesn't have to wonder for too long. All Human. O/S.


**Hello guys!**

**This is my first time writing a TMI story. I hope you enjoy and like it. I started reading the series last week and I'm about to finish the third book. **

**This one-shot is inspired by Christina Perri's The Words.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**The Words**

_**And all of the love I see please, please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say to make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too...**_

Love was wild and wonderful.

That was what my grandparents would always tell me when I was little, before they died.

I couldn't agree or disagree because I'd never experience being in love.

I was scared to be like the people around me, that thing destroyed them. My mother was one of them. Sometimes, at night, I could hear her crying. I watched it happen and I couldn't do anything. It was something that you couldn't control. You just simply fall out of love and then go on like nothing happened.

On the other side, it could also make someone strong. Love was enough reason for living. Being with the one you love was like being home. Just like when Uncle Luke came to Mom's life. He helped her move on and be her vibrant self again.

Only if I had more experience other than from the words of my books.

Actually, I'm a big bookworm. I had more books than clothes and shoes. That should be alarming for other teenagers, but I liked it. I liked that my room smelled of lavender and books. Oh, the smell of new books, it was majestic. I hope I'm not the only one who felt that way.

The summer was almost over and the heat wasn't as bothering as the middle of it. It was a nice day to read at the park. I decided to read an action-romance series and I'm now on the third book. It was nice and thrilling. I love action-filled books because they excite me and made me read more.

I dressed in a green sleeveless top and my comfy not-too-short denim shorts. I slipped on my white sandals and then left the house with a note, telling my mom I went out.

There were not many people at the park when I got there, just a few kids playing on the slides of the playground and some guys playing basketball at the small court. From what I could see, my brother was playing with them. He was the exact opposite of me, he was the confident one. Mom once mentioned that he got that from my father, who left us when before I was born. No one really talked about him at home.

My favorite spot to read was across the court, under the shade of a big maple tree. I laid out the small blanket that I brought with me, sat on it, and began reading.

The guy from the book would do anything for the girl. He loved her so much it scared him. He was so afraid of losing her. It was clear that she was all he wanted for eternity and luckily she felt the same. The girl was so lucky to have a guy like that, though he was pretty conceited and snarky.

I wonder how it would feel to be wanted so badly by someone he would do anything for you and give you the world if he could. How would it feel experience all the things I'd read in my books? The feeling of being enveloped in the arms of the man you love. The feeling of your heart beat accelerating at the sight of that person, and just hearing the sound of his voice would make you feel alive.

How would I know, no guy seemed interested on me? I'm awkward and I'm not good at socializing. Sometimes, I tend to freak out when I'm talking to guys. I also dress for comfort, just simple shirts, jeans, and sneakers, nothing worth giving a second glance at. I'm not even pretty like my mom. I had red curls that reached past my shoulders and green eyes. I was the shortest among my small circle of friends. They always called me a munchkin, because I hated being called one.

I was in the middle of reading a battle scene. She was so stupid to not wait for her companion before going inside the building which she knew could be filled with strange creatures. The girl was trying to kill a monster by herself, but she barely had training. She was just about to launch herself at the monster when something made contact with my head.

My book fell from my grasp in surprise.

There was a hand on the back of my head and another on the side of face. The hands pulled me into a body of someone, a guy and then I felt something crashing into us. I couldn't make myself look up to see who the guy was, if ever I knew him.

My heart was beating fast and I didn't know why. It could be because of shock, adrenaline, or embarrassment. No guy had made this close contact with me except from my closet friend, Simon.

Slowly, with all the bravery I could muster I looked up to see his face. I was struck.

I never thought somebody could actually look like an angel. He had almost gold blonde hair, gold eyes, and the features and angles of his face were not too sharp or soft, just balanced…almost perfect.

He looked like he was sparkling under the sunlight, like he just landed in front of me. I didn't see him going towards me.

My eyes met his and I couldn't stop staring at them. I feel like he was looking at something deep inside me. I couldn't explain it, but it didn't feel like it was a bad thing.

"Clary, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I really don't know what happened with the ball. I didn't mean—hey why are you wrapped around my sister?" Sebastian said, breaking me away from the trance.

It caused the boy to pull away and stand up. Damn, he was tall, even taller than my brother.

He gave me another glance before facing my brother. "I saw that she was about to be hit by the ball so I went to her. I mean to harm," the guy said. His voice sounded velvety.

"Thanks, then. You're not hurt are you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, the ball really didn't hit me that bad. I'll get going," he answered. I felt how hard the ball hit us and I was sure it hurt his back, unless he was invincible. He was lying and I could feel it.

"If you say so, thank you again for doing that for my sister," Sebastian said and then he went back to the court to continue their interrupted game.

The guy started walking away from the park.

I hurriedly stood up and followed the guy. I didn't know what go into me, but I found myself pulling his shirt to get his attention.

He turned to look who pulled his shirt and he saw that it was me.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me expectantly, as if he was waiting for me to say something.

_Clary, think of anything and try not to sound stupid._

I didn't even know why I followed him. Something just pulled me to him.

"I…uh…thanks for earlier. I really appreciate it," I stuttered, trying not to get lost in his golden eyes.

He smiled crookedly, making him more handsome. It was becoming harder to not look at him.

"Is that all? Seems like it's not the only thing you're appreciating, or is there something wrong with my face?" he asked rather smugly, making me more embarrassed of my actions which I couldn't control.

"I…I'm sorry," was all that came out of my lips. I wanted to ask him if he was really alright but my mouth felt dry.

He chuckled and extended his hand to me. "I'm Jace, we just moved in to a new house a few blocks away."

I took his hand, briefly shook it, and said, "Clary." I could feel jolts of something I couldn't explain at the tips of my fingers.

"Clary," Jace mumbled, as if he was testing how my name would sound like from his own lips.

Our hands were still connected and he pulled me closer to him. All my other thoughts dissolved.

I could feel Jace's burning gaze on me and I couldn't resist looking up at him, my eyes meeting his again. He was looking at me in that way again, like he was seeing something in my eyes.

I remember asking my grandmother what made her realize grandfather was the only one she'd love. As if she was telling me again, I could hear her soft loving voice.

_I knew he was the one because he stared at me like he could see through my soul, like I was the only woman his eyes ever sees, and like I was the only one he wanted to be with forever. One day, a man will look at you that way and you'll know._

* * *

**The story was pretty simple, short, and sweet. I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi **


End file.
